thebestpmfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry
Larry the Cat was the Chief Mouser to the Cabinet Office (not to be confused with his real counterpart) having been adopted from Battersea Dogs & Cats Home at some point before the PM's election in November 2011. He liked Polo Mints and his favourite toy was a little ball with a bell in it. He was a successful mouser, often leaving dead mice in the PM's flat, where he spent a lot of his time. He seemed to dislike Her and was often sick in her handbag, which according to the PM looked quite a bit like a toilet, being white and shiny. Larry died suddenly in February 2012 shortly after the Snowball Incident, and was found 'paws-up in an airing cupboard' by a member of staff. Following a discussion with REDACTED a grieving PM Wheatley decided to defy Her and have a funeral for Larry in the No.10 garden, a gloriously tacky affair which involved the BBC Philharmonic Orchestra playing 'Memory' in Larry's honour as he was laid to rest under the rose bushes. Larry was succeeded by Larry II, a rhubarb plant. Twitter Mentions *Flat v. quiet w/out Larry. Keep expecting him to saunter in like usual with some sort of small corpse in his gob, like 'oi-oi, missed me?' One thing I'm not going to miss, the dead mice. Yes, it's the thought that counts, but as gifts go, mauled rodents are not in my top 10. Bit awkward- like being given a rubbish Christmas present, only awful ties don't stink the place out if they get left in your sock drawer. (8/2/12) *It is with great regret that I must share the sad news of the passing of a public figure that I know meant a lot to all of us here at No.10. Superb, absolutely brilliant cat, best mouser in Westminster. Good mate. RIP Larry, you'll be sorely missed. I'm doing alright. Did lose it a bit earlier, during keynote speech @ International Conference on Waste Management and the Environment. Fortunately, everyone just thought I was really passionate about the role of colour-coded bottle-banks in recycling. Got a standing ovation. 7/2/12) *[https://twitter.com/#%21/L_of_O @'L_of_O'] Hello! How's the neck? Listen, just wanted to ask- has anyone actually seen Larry today? (6/2/12) *Making a list- bottled water, loo roll, Pot Noodles, cat treats. Might just order thirty crates of Polos- sure Larry won't mind sharing. Haven't seen him knocking round this morning- probably waiting for the mice 2 defrost before he commits to a full patrol. Proper strategist. (6/2/12) *Apparently they would have been here earlier, only they had to call 999 for Leader of Opposition- he tripped over Larry in the dark. Good old Larry, absolute lifesaver, inspired diversion there. Going to find him and give him a high-five. Paw. High-paw. And a Polo. [https://twitter.com/#%21/search/%23PMout #'PMout'] (15/1/12) *Hmm. Maybe should have saved a copy New Years speech before I started, just in case. Larry's loving it now, though, hanging on my every word. Good omen. (1/1/12) *Just had a visit from Larry the No.10 cat. Not a cat person but Larry's alright. Fiend for Polos- give him one and he's your mate for life. Plus swingy-chair-and-cat-stroking combo makes me look proper classy, should anyone happen to walk in. Running a bit late for dinner with business ambassadors. Urgently need to find sticky tape to get cat hair off trousers. (30/12/11) Other Mentions *Schrödinger’s Cabinet Category:Characters